1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sock to be worn on a human body.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed socks, such as sports socks and athletic socks, which enhance a motor function of the wearer of the socks. These socks are designed to ease muscle fatigue by assisting a motion of a muscle and the like with an enhanced pressing force applied thereto entirely or partially, or to prevent injury by fixating a motion of a muscle with the help of a taping theory. For instance, as the socks using the taping theory, there are proposed socks in each of which an elastic tightening portion (taping processed portion) is provided at the entire or a partial section between the heel and toes in a circumferential direction (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-069701 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-287140).
However, the conventional sports socks or athletic socks place importance on assisting or correcting a bodily function of a wearer of the socks. For this reason, these socks are not structured to ease unwanted tightness or to effectively convert the physical ability intrinsic to the wearer, such as the ability to stand firmly on the wearer's feet and the ability to push off the ground with the wearer's feet, into instantaneous force and thrust, to exert these force in the form of athletic performance, when the wearer plays a sport or a game.